


Tanzstunde

by Thimeus



Series: Stadt der Monster [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Tanzstunde

Torsten wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Lotte ihn nicht lange warten lassen würde. Deshalb nahm er sich gleich, als er wieder zu Hause ankam, vor, Platz zu schaffen. Die Stühle waren schnell in die Küche geräumt, bei dem schweren Tisch sah es anders aus. Den bekam er alleine nicht verrückt. Torsten konnte ihn an einer Seite anheben, auch umwerfen, aber das lag an dem hohen Schwerpunkt. Würde er einmal auf dem Kopf liegen brauchte es Richard oder sonst zwei Männer um den Tisch wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Da Mirin ihm ihre Hilfe nicht von sich aus anbot, fragte er auch nicht danach. Sie hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass sie keine übermenschliche Kraft besaß, da würde sie ihm keine Hilfe mit dem Tisch sein. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass Lotte jemanden mitbrachte, der dabei helfen konnte.  
Lotte brachte neben Mona nur ihren Geigenkoffer und einen Beutel mit. Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um, dann nickte sie und zitierte Torsten nach draußen. Bei dem Wetter sollte man ohnehin draußen verweilen, meinte sie. Auch Mirin sollte mitkommen.  
Torsten hielt sich bei Mona. Als Lotte ihm das Tanzen gelehrt hatte, hatte er mit beiden Schwestern getanzt. Dazu hatte Lotte ihre Geige noch nie von jemand anderem spielen lassen. Mirin blieb an der Häuserecke stehen. Die Neugier war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jetzt war Torsten wirklich von ihrem Gelehrtenblut überzeugt.  
„Worauf wartest du? Komm her.“  
Also wollte Lotte selbst seine Tanzpartnerin sein. Es überraschte ihn, aber er würde ihr sicher nicht wiedersprechen. Als er aber zu ihr sah, war sie auf Mirin fixiert. „Na los. Oder hast du auch vergessen, dass man nicht alleine tanzen kann?“  
Mirin zögerte, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung. Torsten hingegen lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Die Untersuchungen waren die eine Sache. Die Male, wo sich hinter ihm versteckt hatte, konnte man kaum als Körperkontakt gelten lassen und bei den Blaubeerstielen hatte sie nur Augen für die Früchte gehabt. Dann war da noch das Mal, wo sie die Abmachung getroffen hatten. Schon da hatte Torsten sich unwohl gefühlt, doch nun sollte er, man konnte es nicht anders nennen, sich in die Fänge eines Dämons begeben. So steif sein Oberkörper auch war, seine Beine wollten Reißaus nehmen. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Mona etwas sagte.  
„Na, jetzt seht euch mal den an“, meinte Lotte grinsend. „Er zögert keine Sekunde sich seine Haare mit Blaubeersaft zu verunstalten, aber sich in die Arme einer Dame zu begeben wagt er nicht.“  
Mona lachte sofort los. Für solche Scherze war sie immer zu haben. Auch Mirin schmunzelte. Bei ihr schien das Eis gebrochen, denn sie kam zu ihm. Torsten dagegen fand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Er wollte es nicht, nicht mit ihr. Er wollte einer Verführerin nicht dermaßen ausgeliefert sein. Andererseits hatte er lautstark dafür protestiert, dass man sie als Mensch betrachten sollte, allein schon, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie es verdiente. Würde er ihr das jetzt verweigern, würde er als ein elendiger Heuchler dastehen.  
„Hier, Torsten.“ Mona hielt ihm eine Blechflasche hin. „Verdünnter Wein, damit du lockerer wirst.“  
Das konnte er gebrauchen. Er entkorkte die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Wein war gut, aber nie und nimmer verdünnt. Sofort nahm er die Flasche wieder herunter. „Als ob der verdünnt ist.“  
„Ist er“, meinte Mona unschuldig. „Gut, es ist ein kräftiger Wein, aber ich habe einen ganzen Schluck Wasser in die Flasche getan, bevor ich sie mit dem Wein aufgefüllt habe.“  
Torsten keuchte. Einmal, weil diese Aussage einfach absurd war, aber auch, weil der Alkohol bereits Wirkung zeigte. Er war Alkohol nicht gewohnt, so wurde ihm schon schwummerig. Als er dann noch einen Schubs von der Seite bekam, fand er sich vor Mirin wieder, die ihn überrascht ansah. Er wusste, jetzt konnte er nicht mehr weg ohne ihr etwas anzutun, was sie nicht verdiente. Also blieb ihm nur noch Augen auf und durch. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte seine andere an ihre Hüfte. Mirins legte ihre freie Hand auf seinen Arm. Keine Sorge, formte sie mit ihren Lippen.  
„Sieht so aus, als hättest du schon einmal getanzt“, sagte Lotte. „Trotzdem fangen wir ganz vorne bei einfachem Schunkeln an, damit ihr ein Gefühl für euren Partner kriegt. Nach Torstens Vorgabe stellt ihr einen Fuß weiter nach außen, dann wieder zurück. Mona, du bist dran.“  
Mona spielte ein langsames Lied, ideal für erste Übungen. Torsten wartete bis er ein Gefühl für das Lied bekam, dann legte er los.


End file.
